


Lace and Wine

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2020!Phan, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Pre-smut, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: Daniel Howell decided to break the internet, and all it took was a little bit of lace.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113





	Lace and Wine

“Right, that’s emails done for the day.” Dan breathes a sigh of relief as he closes his laptop. Beside him, Phil drops his phone into his lap, and grins.

“It’s cute that you’re still following in my footsteps eleven years later,” he nudges Dan with his elbow, “If you keep it up, people might think you like me or something.”

Dan nudges him back. “Gross.” He cant fight the smirk that follows Phil rolling his eyes.

“Right, now you’re finally finished, I think we should celebrate.” Phil pats Dan’s knee as he gets to his feet.

“Celebrate getting through all the onlyfans offers and weird requests for feet pics? Yeah, crack out the champagne.”

“I was thinking more of a bit of this,” Phil pulls a bottle of wine from the holder, refusing to acknowledge the former sarcasm. He narrows his eyes. “If you think you can handle that.”

Dan clicks his tongue. “It was one fucking time, it’s not going to happen again!”

Phil is focussing on opening the bottle. “I don’t know, I quite enjoyed it to be honest, we haven’t done it since.”

“There’s a reason for that,” Dan replies, “I don’t think either of us have the stamina for that anymore.”

Phil meets his eyes for a second, a smirk pride of place. “Chance would be a fine thing.”

“Do you not think we do enough variation as it is?” Dan pulls up his legs onto the sofa.

“All i’m saying is I enjoyed wine-drunk Dan’s experimentation,” Phil meets his eyes again, still smirking. “But maybe we should save it again for a more special occasion.”

“Keep on dreaming, old man, and give me my wine.”

Phil walks back over, two glasses of wine in hand, and crosses his legs over Dan’s, settling in.

“I feel like i’m not dressed fancy enough, you know.” Dan says, pulling at his pyjama bottoms.

“For drinking wine in your own home?” Phil questions, hiding an amused smile behind his glass.

“I mean, you think of wine nights, you think of, like, dates and cosy nights in, not days-old clothes and unbrushed hair.”

“I don’t really think of anything when i’m a glass or two in.” Phil grins, taking a long sip whilst Dan’s eyes narrow at him, and dodges a cushion thrown at his head.

“Hold on,” Dan gets to his feet and dashes into the bedroom, the door closing behind him, plunging the lounge into silence.

“Am I supposed to have followed you?” Phil shouts, stifling a laugh. 

“Keep it in your pants for two fucking minutes, Lester!” Dan shouts back, along with a few soft thuds from the bedroom.

Phil turns his attention back to twitter, smiling to himself at the accomplishments of the people’s he’s met over the years, and of course at a few of the memes constantly being tweeted at him. He’s occupied with zooming into various pieces of a meme to reveal a hidden message, that he doesn’t hear the bedroom door creak open again.

“Okay, now I feel like i’m dressed right.”

Phil locks his phone and places it on the coffee table. “I-“

Words catch in his throat as he takes in the sight in front of him.

Dan pushes off from the doorframe he was leaning on, and smiles as he makes his way back over, picking up his wine glass between two fingers as he goes.

The thin lace bunches up slightly as he sits down, and it seems like a magnetic attraction for Phil’s eyes to follow the material as it makes its way up.

“Take it you approve?” Dan says, taking a long sip of wine, watching Phil out of his peripheral vision, and trying hard not to blush under his intense gaze.

“My instinct is to say that I want to rip your clothes off but, um,” Phil swallows, “It seems you already have that covered.”

“Or not,” Dan replies, moving to cross his legs, enjoying the fact that Phil can’t tear his gaze away. “Feels liberating to be honest.”

“I bet you do,” Phil says without missing a beat, voice suspiciously raspier than it was a minute before. He coughs, realising what he’s said. “I bet it does, I meant to say I bet it does.”

“Sure you did,” Dan pats Phil’s knee lightly as he gets to his feet again. He tosses Phil’s phone to him. “I feel like I want to commemorate tonight.”

“More than one way to do that.”

Dan rolls his eyes. “Shut up.”

He stretches out one of the faux fur throws on the floor, positioned in front of their ever-realistic fire. He’s hyper-aware of Phil intently watching his every move, and it might possibly be why he takes a little longer in crouching to smooth out the throw.

Once he’s in position, Phil immediately throws something, and Dan frowns as he picks up the fabric.

“Seriously?” 

Phil nods. “At least leave something just for me.”

Dan mumbles as he pulls the underwear on, and drapes the lace back over his legs, trying to disguise it as much as possible. “You couldn’t see it anyway.”

“Believe me, you could.” Phil’s tongue darts across his lips as he opens the camera app.

“Wait, these are yours.” Dan pulls at the underwear and glances over to Phil, who simply grins mischievously.

“Oh no, what a completely innocent mistake with no other intentions.”

Dan smiles at him and shifts to get back into position, reaching for his glass. “Amazing that all I have to do is throw on a bit of lace and you get possessive.”

“Emphasis on ‘a bit’,” Phil shifts back slightly to fit more of the surroundings in frame. “I remember when this kind of thing was reserved for me alone.”

“Everyone else can only window shop,” Dan says between shutter clicks. “You can touch.”

“Believe me I will,” Phil mumbles, but Dan smirks as he overhears.

“One of these has to be perfect, now,” Dan reaches over to grab the phone and begins scrolling through. “You always know how to get my best angles.”

Phil leans back on his hands. “Practice makes perfect.”

“Lace makes perfect, judging by your reaction, I can hear you panting from here.”

All Phil does is shrug, as he watches Dan’s smile grow as he scrolls through the pictures. Dan’s confidence built up over the few years is shining through more and more lately, and the fact he’s going to share it with the internet fills Phil’s stomach with blossoming warmth.

“I think we have a winner!” Dan’s grinning as he eagerly taps on the screen, no doubt logging out of Phil’s account and into his own. He pauses for a moment, Phil imagines it’s to think of a caption, then continues.

A minute later and it’s all done, their phones are beside each other and the table, and they’re both blowing up with notifications. Instagram, twitter, texts from their friends, Dan watches both phones with excited eyes, and it takes Phil by surprise when all of sudden he turns both upside down and turns to him, and grabs Phil’s shirt in both hands, pulling him towards him.

“You’re not going to let this go to waste, are you?” Dan whispers, his breath ghosting over Phil’s lips. Phil’s hand travels down Dan’s body, tracing over his curves, and that’s when Dan kisses him, smiling against his lips.

“How expensive was this, do I need to be careful?” Phil asks, a twinkle in his eyes.

Dan kisses him again. “I have a backup in the wardrobe.”

It seems that’s all he needs to hear, as Phil gently pushes him back down onto the throw.

Dan does end up breaking the internet, but he does feel strangely more proud of himself the next morning, as he places the remnants of the lace, now in multiple pieces, in the bin, and the half-empty bottle of wine back in the holder.

He glances over to Norman’s tank and feels the heat rush to his cheeks, if fish therapy is a thing, he feels obliged to invest.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour so i’ve not even read through it, enjoy :)


End file.
